Fox Studios Australia
| founder = | location_city = Sydney, New South Wales | location_country = Australia ( ) | location = Moore Park | locations = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = Film | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = | parent = 20th Century Fox | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Fox Studios Australia Pty Limited is a film studio in Sydney, occupying the site of the former Sydney Showground at Moore Park. The studio is owned by The Walt Disney Studios and was opened in May 1998. It is one of the three film studios in Australia, the others being Village Roadshow Studios and Docklands Studios Melbourne. Occupying a 32-acre-site, and 15 minutes from the Sydney CBD, the movie studio features eight sound stages, several production offices, workshops and around 60 independent entertainment industry businesses. The studio has been involved in the production of a number of blockbusters, including The Matrix, Moulin Rouge!, Mission: Impossible 2, Star Wars Episodes II and III, and Superman Returns. Site history Prior to 1998, the Studio's site was host to Sydney's Royal Easter Show – the largest event held in Australia, and the sixth largest in the world. In 1881, the New South Wales Government provided land for the Royal Agricultural Society at Moore Park where the show was held for 116 years. From 1902 to 1919, the site expanded to the south and from 1920 to 1937, the Moore Park Showground expanded to the north. In 1998, the Show moved to a new showground and the former Sydney Showground at Moore Park became the home to Fox Studios Australia. Features The area includes southern hemisphere's largest sound stage . The history of the site provides an eclectic mix of new and old buildings, and landscapes. Located twenty minutes by foot from the Sydney city centre, the 132,000 square metre (32 acre) site includes eight stages, production offices and heavy industrial workshops, and a community of over 60 independent businesses . These businesses provide services such as equipment hire, travel and freight, casting, postproduction, and explosives/pyrotechnic factory, adjoining residential properties. Fox Lighting is Australia's leading supplier for major motion film lighting . Fox Studios Australia houses post-production specialists in film editing, sound re-recording and sound. Walking distance away is Trackdown's 100 seat orchestral recording soundstage based at the neighbouring Entertainment Quarter. Fox Studios Australia also has several facilities; including shops, cinemas, cafes, restaurants, parks, major sporting facilities and entertainment venues. Fox Studios Australia catering facilities opened in the area in 1998 . Backlot Theme Park Fox Studios Backlot was purportedly based on Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Studios Florida, and Disney's Hollywood Studios. The $261 million park opened on 7 November 1999. An adjacent precinct provides restaurants and cafes, a retail complex, parklands, entertainment venues, and sporting facilities. The adjacent precinct was previously known as simply 'Fox Studios Entertainment Precinct'. The backlot closed down in 2001. Ownership Fox Studios Australia is owned by the media conglomerate The Walt Disney Company, under the terms of a 99-year lease from the New South Wales State Government. The decision by the Carr Government in 1995 to allow News Corporation, predecessor of 21st Century Fox, to take over the site was controversial and attracted criticism from sections of the media such as The Sydney Morning Herald and independent MP Clover Moore. It was alleged that a secret deal took place between the NSW Government and the largest shareholder and Chairman/CEO of News Corporation, Mr Rupert Murdoch involving the donation of $25 million in taxpayers money for the new site. On March 20th 2019, The Walt Disney Company completed its acquisition of 21st Century Fox, and now owns the studio, as well as 20th Century Fox and other studios. Productions The studio has been involved in a number of movies and television shows including: Films *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) *''Dark City'' (1998) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''The Matrix'' (1999) *''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) *''Holy Smoke!'' (1999) *''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) *''La Spagnola'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''The Quiet American'' (2002) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2002) *''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *''The Night We Called It a Day'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Son of the Mask'' (2005) *''Stealth'' (2005) *''Superman Returns'' (2006) *''Australia'' (2008) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''Accidents Happen'' (2009) *''Tomorrow When the War Began'' (2009) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''Gods of Egypt'' (2014) *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) *''Hacksaw Ridge'' (2016) *''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) *''The Invisible Man'' (2020) Television *''Farscape'' (Nine Network, 1999) *''Australian Idol'' (Network Ten, 2007–2009) *''Hi-5'' (Nine Network, 2008) *''The Barefoot Rugby League Show'' (NITV, 2010–2013) *''The X Factor'' (Seven Network, 2010–2016) *''Minute To Win It'' (Seven Network, 2010) *''Good News Week / Good News World'' (Network Ten, 2011) *''The Voice'' (Nine Network, 2012–present) *''Young Talent Time'' (Network Ten, 2012) *''A League of Their Own'' (Network Ten, 2013) *''So You Think You Can Dance Australia'' (Network Ten, 2014) *''Shark Tank'' (Network Ten, 2015-2018) *''The Great Australian Spelling Bee'' (Network Ten, 2015-2016) *''You're Back in the Room'' (Nine Network, 2016) *''This Time Next Year'' (Nine Network, 2016-present) *''Little Big Shots'' (Seven Network, 2017-present) *''Dance Boss'' (Seven Network, 2018) *''All Together Now'' (Seven Network, 2018) *''Take Me Out'' (Seven Network, 2018) *''Blind Date'' (Network Ten, 2018) *''Game of Games'' (Network Ten, 2018) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (Network 10, 2019–present) *''Chris & Julia's Sunday Night Takeaway'' (Network 10, 2019–present) *''The Proposal'' (Seven Network, 2019) See also *List of film production companies *List of television production companies References External links * * The Entertainment Quarter Category:20th Century Fox Category:Australian film studios Category:Television studios in Australia Category:Tourist attractions in Sydney Category:1998 establishments in Australia Category:Cinema of Australia Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Disney production studios Category:Amusement parks in Australia Category:Film production companies of Australia Category:Moore Park, New South Wales